


Chico malo.

by sluttybrat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Español | Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttybrat/pseuds/sluttybrat
Summary: Donghyuck estaba cansado de lidiar con el comportamiento del mejor amigo de su hijo. Un Alfa caliente e irresponsable que para la infortuna de Donghyuck resultaba ser absolutamente irresistible.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Chico malo.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡abo!!!  
> ♡Donghyuck omega es arte ^-^  
> ♡lenguaje MUY explicito, como siempre leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
> ♡perdón por los errores que puedan encontrar.

La primera vez que Donghyuck les había atrapado haciendolo era una tarde soleada de un sabado. Como buena madre intentaba consentir a su hijo y a su mejor amigo con algo de limonada para refrescarlos un poco. Claro, no contaba que lo que aquellos dos realmente necesitaban era una ducha helada con agua bendita.

Literalmente. 

Donghyuck siente su garganta secarse al abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen de un omega con un gran trasero forzando lo que a su parecer era un dildo de una talla monstruosa dentro de su coño. Su corazón cae en picada a sus pies al notar la mirada concentrada de su hijo Jaemin mientras Mark viaja entre el video que se reproducia en el televisor hasta lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en su teléfono. 

"Que diablos...-" su voz llama la atención de los dos jóvenes de inmediato.

Jaemin parece perder todos los colores de su rostro mientras se apresura a presionar el botón se apagado del aparato. Mark por parte parece incluso entretenido con su presencia ahí. Ojos viajando hasta el escote de su camiseta básica que enmarcaba de muy buena forma el tamaño de sus pechos. 

Donghyuck se adentra en la habitación dejando la charola con las limonadas sobre el escritorio de Jaemin. Su mirada pasándose en los dos chicos que ahora toman asiento con mejor postura. Jaemin ni siquiera puede verle a los ojos. El caso es diferente con Mark, quien parece a punto de estallar en carcajadas, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de Jaemin.

El castaño muerde el interior de sus mejillas cuando sin poder evitarlo sus ojos recaen en la entrepierna del azabache. 

Dios....

Si se veía de esa forma vestido no tenía ni que imaginarse lo que verdaderamente escondía el problemático mejor amigo de su hijo. 

Después de aquel vergonzoso incidente Jaemin prometió ser mas cuidadoso y responsable. Donghyuck no tenía como reprenderlo, estaba consiente que... después de todo se trataba de dos Alfas recién presentados.

No era como si pudieran controlar su naturaleza y feromonas. 

Pero no acabó ahí. 

Estaba consciente de que mientras Mark Lee frecuentara su hogar estos incidentes seguirían ocurriendo. Ah si, Mark Lee. El Alfa con el lívido más insaciable que hubiera podido conocer. 

La comidilla de las juntas de padres en la escuela. El chico problemas, demasiado caliente para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Los rumores contaban que no haya un solo omega en instituto que no haya pasado por una ardua sesión con Mark Lee. Esto incluyendo a las madres de la junta. 

Donghyuck no los culpaba, Mark era probablemente la definición de un Alfa perfecto físicamente hablando. Tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan dominante. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había mojado sus panties más de una vez solo por aspirar su estúpidas y dominates feromonas

Obviamente que habia intentado alejar a su hijo de semejante influencia y compañía pero esto había resultado ser un caso perdido cada vez más. Jaemin y Mark compartían demasiado que ya no podrían ser separados. 

Lo odiaba. No quería que su hijo se convirtiera en un playboy más de la ciudad. 

Y ahí estaba, enfrentando su miedo mientras sostenía un par de las mas vulgares revistas que hubiera podido haber visto alguna vez. Las imagenes de Omegas siendo atados, empujados y tratados de forma tan brusca, Donghyuck siente su coño palpitar de repente. Líquidos empezando a deslizarse por sus muslos mientras muerde su labio inferior. 

Parece que Mark tenía un tipo de Omegas que eran sus favoritos. Teniendo en cuenta el video que los había atrapado viendo y las revistas. El Alfa tenía una preferencia por omegas con cuerpos delicados, tetas y culos grandes y cinturas pequeñas.

Ahora podía comprender por qué su mirada buscaba desvestirlo cada vez que se veían. 

El solo hecho de imaginarlo poniendose duro por él, por el deseo de hacerlo suyo, de tenerlo en su cama hacía que su coño se apretara alrededor de absolutamente nada. Necesitaba tener algo dentro martillando su interior.

Mark... Dios Mark.

Donghyuck bufa sintiendose terrible, Mark Lee podría ser su hijo, aún si era una madre joven pues se había embarazado siendo un adolescente aún no podía dejar de sentirse como un enfermo. 

Mark era mayor de edad, el mayor de su clase, sin poder graduarse aún debido a su muy terrible desempeño y constante falta a clases. 

Aún teniendo en cuenta todos esos factores, Donghyuck sabía que estaba mal. Dios... era el mejor amigo de Jaemin. Él probablemente jamás se lo perdonaría. 

Pero, lo que estaba en su mente no le podía afectar. 

El castañito gruñe molesto, no era justo que tuviera que delirar por la polla de un Alfa sabiendo que era el omega más deseado de la ciudad. Pero nadie terminaba siendo suficiente para su insaciable necesidad de ser follado incansablemente hasta sacarlo de todos sus sentidos.

Sus manos destrozan las revistas pensando que si él no podría tener algo de placer entonces Mark trampoco lo haría. 

Una sonrisa divertida estirandose en sus labios mientras deja los pedazos de la revista en el suelo sin tener ninguna intención de esconder lo que hizo. Sabía perfectamente que el Alfa tendría que ir a su casa después de clases por la mochila que había dejado la ultima vez que durmió ahí. 

Por suerte, Jaemin estaba de campamento y su casa repente se sentía demasiado vacia sin el.

Tal vez teniendo a un molesto y sexy Alfa renegando sus acciones le haría sentir menos solitario.

Donghyuck camina hasta la cocina para empezar a trabajar en la cena. Sacando un par de vegetales decidido a comer algo de ensalada. 

Un llamado gutural y lleno de ira haciéndole sonreír de medio lado mientras lava un tazón de fresas.

"Maldita sea" la voz de Mark sonaba incluso mas sexy a esas horas de la noche "Lee Donghyuck!" la falta de honoríficos para la madre de su amigo y su mayor era increíblemente divertido para el castaño.

La puerta es empujada de forma brusca relevando a un Alfa con el ceño fruncido y el cabello humedo. Parecia que habia empezado a llover, vestido con una remera blanca, que ahora se aferraba a sus abdominales bien definidos dejando muy poco a la imaginación debido a la transparencia de la tela humeda. Sus pantalones negros ajustados justo en los lugares correctos. 

Donghyuck se gira sobre sus zapatos de plataforma para tener una mejor vista. En sus manos los restos de una revista despedazada. El castañito ríe por lo bajo notando como al expresión del menor se suavisa al notar su apariencia.

Un crop top de tirantes que parecía más un sostén abrazando sus grandes tetas de forma celestial. Donghyuck le nota tragar en seco, su corazón deteniendose cuando los ojos de Mark viajar un poco más abajo. teniendo una vista privilegiada de sus piernas desnudas debido a sus indecentes shorts de jean. Inútil prenda que ni siquiera lograba cubrir su gran culo por completo.

"¿Decias...?" Mark le escucha hablar pero nada registra su mente. Demasiado ocupado apreciando el abdomen plano y cintura estrecha basicamente suplicandole por tomarle ahí y ahora.

"Mark..?" Donghyuck no puede evitar sonreír, verlo perdido en su cuerpo sin la posibilidad de concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. 

"¿Fuiste tú quien hizo esto?" la pregunta le abandona en un gruñido que logra hacer que las piernas de Donghyuck flaqueen un poco. La mirada del Alfa finalmente llega hasta su rostro, ojos oscuros y salvajes haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un intenso color carmesí. 

Si seguía mirandolo así terminaría por cometer una locura.

"Sí" la respuesta es baja y sale en un hilo de voz. Mark relame sus labios mientras empuña sus manos, conteniendose, intentando controlar sus impulsos por empujarlo contra la encimera y hacerlo suyo sin mediar palabra.

"Se puede saber por qué diablos lo hiciste" su mandibula tensa y apretada, dandole a Donghyuck una idea del problema en el que estaba metido.

Maldita sea.

"Porque no permitiré que sigas metiéndole cosas en la cabeza a Jaemin, no traigas esas porquerías a mi casa" la respuesta hace que Mark ría por lo bajo.

Donghyuck siente su coño chorreando mientras palpita con necesidad. El amizcle del Alfa empezando a marearle, estaba empezando a liberar su lobo y eso no era bueno.

Mark gruñe, molesto, completamente molesto, por hacerlo ver semejante espectaculo. Vestido como una auténtica zorra mientras exige respecto, vaya situación irónica.

"Mhm si?" las venas de sus brazos hacen que Donghyuck retroceda un par de pasos antes de encontrarse contra la encimera a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba, como una presa esperando a ser devorada por su depredador.

Y lo peor de todo? sí, el mismo se lo había buscado.

"M-mark..." el rostro temeroso de Donghyuck solo consigue empeorar la situación. Mark de repente lucia mas alto e intimidante.

"Donghyuck" el llamado le obliga a mantener contacto visual, es ahí cuando nota que Mark ya no le observa fijamente sino que sus ojos se encuentran fijos en su top.

El omega siente sus mejillas arder al notar los parches humedos que ahora se extendían entre el material rojo del mismo. Sus ojos cerrandose al sentir la leche salir sin parar. Mark traga duro, jamás había estado ante semejante espectáculo, su polla latiendo dura y dolorosamente contra sus jeans.

"¿Que...?" la frase queda en el aire cuando Donghyuck lleva sus manos hasta sus pechos con intención de salir de ahí a como de lugar.

"Cállate Mark" aquella era una súplica, su labio enredado entre sus dientes mientras camina hasta la puerta. 

Por supuesto que no era algo que el Alfa estuviera dispuesto a permitir. Donghyuck jadea al sentir el toque ardiente y fuerte del azabache en su cintura, impidiendole moverse un centimetro más. 

"¿A donde diablos crees que vas?" su solo toque, la sensación de sus manos fuertes contra su piel sensible y receptiva haciendole perder la razón. 

Mark le empuja en su dirección, aspirando profundamente el aroma dulce de su esencia natural, el omega que había deseado por tantos meses, finalmente entre sus brazos.

"Y-yo... " Donghyuck tiembla al sentir la nariz de Mark acariciar su mejilla viajando hasta su oreja donde deposita un beso lento "Tengo que... mhm... tengo que cambiar mi top..." la aclaración hace que Mark gruña en reprobación. 

"¿Que diferencia haría eso mhm?... ¿hará que estas tetas preciosas dejen de arruinar toda tu ropa?" el omega gime al sentir la mano derecha del Alfa tomarlas en su posesión por primera vez. La sensación húmeda contra los dedos del mas alto "Hueles tan bien Donghyuck" 

"Ah...mgmm... mark.. yo... " los ojos completamente oscuros del Alfa se posicionan en sus labios, viajando hasta los ojos a medio camino del omega más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida "Tengo que..." Mark le observa morder su labio inferior cuando sus dedos se encierran alredeor de sus pezones erectos haciendo que más liquido saliera despedido directo hasta sus manos "Ah! tengo que sacarla toda primero" Donghyuck lloriquea al sentir otro pellizco. Mark maldice en voz baja tomandole de la cintura, maniobrandole como si no pesara un gramo.

El castañito se deja posicionar sobre la encimera mirandole perdido, absorto en sus toques y el deseo de sentirle de todas las formas posibles.

"Como diablos pretendes que te deje ir cuando me dices que vas a tocarte hasta sacar toda la leche" Mark sonríe malicioso, viendole echar su cabeza hacía atrás exponiendo su cuello ante el Alfa que le estaba haciendo sentir tan bien "No puedo permitir semejante desperdicio" 

Es lo último que dice antes de tomar una en su boca. Succionando, mordiendo y golpeteando la otra, una y otra vez marcando sus dedos en la piel suave y bronceada del omega que no para de gemir su nombre.

Dedos enredados entre las hebras oscuras del Alfa sintiendose en el cielo mientras esa lengua calida y habilidosa juega con sus pezones como si se tratara de un dulce. Tomando cada gota con vigor y entusiasmo.

"Mhm! Mark por favor ah! hgnn se siente than bien" el Alfa consigue colar sus manos bajo el unitil short de Donghyuck. 

Mascullando una maldición al toparse con la humedad del omega. Liquidos ensuciando sus muslos mientras sigue produciendo más y más. El castaño siente que podría morir ahí, bajo las manos del Alfa mas sexy con el que había estado y morir feliz.

El placer consumiendole por completo cuando siente un dedo penetrarle por fin. Su falta de ropa interior haciendolo incluso mas fácil. 

"Mírate... ¿Qué diría Jaemin de esto?" Mark se aleja un poco para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, relamiendo de sus labios cualquier gota de leche que se quisiera escapar. Donghyuck grita al sentir un segundo, tercero, cuarto dedo follarle sin piedad mientras el Alfa le obligaba a mantener contacto visual "¿Acaso tu adorado hijo sabe la puta que tiene por madre?" Mark sonríe complacido al verlo lloriquear y suplicar, su coño apretado convulsionado alrededor de sus dedos "Responde cuando te hablo zorra" 

"Ah! Alfa!hngg mhm... n-no..." Donghyuck siente sus piernas temblar, cuerpo sacudiendose ante la mirada ardiente del azabache quien ahora introduce su puño entero haciendo que el omega gritara sin ninguna inhibición ante sus vecinos que probablemente estaban a punto de llamar a la policia "Tan lleno... hmm.. .. sí. sí. más!"

"Toda una zorra insaciable, lo supe desde que te vi" Donghyuck se queja increíblemente más excitado por la humillación, sus palabras haciendo que su coño se apretara alrededor del puño del Alfa "Tomalo como una puta buena lo haría, si quieres tener mi polla" 

Donghyuck asiente, frenéticamente pensando en la polla gruesa y grande de Mark follandole sin compasión. Lo necesitaba tanto.

"Mark ! Alfa! estoy tan cerca ah! ahí! más duro!" Donghyuck abre las piernas ofreciendole todo lo que tenia para ofrecer al Alfa, la mirada de Mark brillando con deseo mientras le folla sin poedad.

"Vaya puta" Mark besa su cuello embistiendole con mas fuerza, moviendo su puño en el interior del omega abriendole más allá de su imaginación. Tan estrecho aún, tan jodidamente estrecho "Mirame mientras te corres Donghyuck, quiero que recuerdes el Alfa al que le perteneces de ahora en adelante" Donghyuck solloza cuando el orgasmo le golpea por fin, haciendole colapsar sobre el material frío de la encimera mientras observa fijamente al chico que le había dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El castañito parece volver a sus sentidos segundos después, cuando su cuerpo es depositado en el suelo sin previo aviso. Mark se inclina un poco para despojarle de sus shorts de una vez por todas. Humedos y hechos un desastre debido a la humedad del omega. 

Las mejillas del mayor arden cuando el Alfa los lleva hasta su rostro para olerlos sin vergüenza alguna. 

"Eres un pervertido" el castaño intenta cubrir su cuerpo como puede, aún no se dejaba de sentir de todo el mal, pero era un poco tarde para que la culpa empezara a hacerle cuestionar sus acciones.

"¿Eso crees?" la pregunta es retórica y Donghyuck es consiente de ello. Sin embargo Mark parece querer una respuesta genuina. Acercándose lentamente para tomar su cintura haciendole girar sobre su eje dandole ahora la espalda. Su pecho firme y trabajado presionandose de forma estimulante.

Donghyuck gime al sentir el falo duro, erecto y dispuesto contra su culo expuesto. Un grito escapándose de sus labios al sentir la palma de Mark chocar en un golpe seco y brusco contra el mismo. Definitivamente había dejado su marca ahí. 

"Pues mira nada más lo que has permitido que este pervertido haga contigo Donghyuck.." dice besando su oreja, haciéndole temblar mientras pasea sus manos desde su clitoris hasta su abdomen. Lentamente extendiendo su esencia por todo su cuerpo asegurándose de impregnarla por completo.

Donghyuck sabe que iba a oler al Alfa el resto de la semana, sino el mes.

"M-mark..." su cabeza se recuesta contra el pecho del mas alto permitiendole un acceso libre a su cuello. Donde facilmente podría clavar sus dientes y terminar por marcarlo como suyo de una vez por todas.

"Callate Donghyuck... terminaré haciendo algo que probablemente no te gustará" su advertencia sonaba increíblemente prometedora.

Pero no parecía lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que Donghyuck se detuviera. Sus manos posandose sobre la encimera mientras eleva su culo paseandose sobre el bulto apretado y dolorosamente grande del Alfa. 

Mark gruñe poniendo sus manos sobre aquel culo perfecto y grande, apretando mientras se roza contra él. Sabiendo perfectamente que no podrá detenerse una vez decida follarlo hasta la inconsciencia. 

"Alfa... estoy tan humedo, tan necesitado... haz algo al respecto mhm..." Mark siente su sangre hervir. 

Era suficiente. 

Lo haría arrepentirse por cada palabra. Por cada noche en que tenía que satisfacerse a sí mismo con otros Omegas pensando en que tan bien se sentiria su apretado coño alrededor de su polla.

"Maldición" 

Donghyuck se inclina completamente sobre la encimera sus pezones sensibles haciendo contacto con el material helado. Escalofrios recorriendo su cuerpo al escuchar el zip del cierre de Mark liberando su erección palpitante y enorme. 

Mark sonríe al verlo sacudirse en anticipación. Totalmente delierante por sentirlo dentro haciendo de él un desastre.

"Por favor, por favor Alfa" sus ruegos, dulces y desesperados. Mark decide no prolongar su martirio y darle lo que quería. 

Penetrandolo finalmente con fuerza y precisión. Donghyuck tiembla mientras grita su nombre sintiendo que el trabajo anteriormente hecho por el puño de Mark no había sido suficiente para prepararlo.

Eran tan grande, estirandole mas allá de lo que creía era capaz de soportar. 

El Alfa gruñe, dientes rechinando al sentir la humedad y calidez del omega. "Tan apretado... después de haberte follado con mi puño entero..." 

Donghyuck gime ante sus palabras, una nueva embestida brutal enviandole un poco mas arriba de la encimera, sus piernas ahora colgando sin uso de la misma, sin la posibilidad de moverse. Sin tener mas opción que tomarlo así, duro y rudo.

"Hngn... Mark! oh dios... es tan grande" lagrimas corrian bajo sus mejillas mientras sus codos tomaban posición sobre el material dandole un soporte para mirarlo sobre su hombro, suplicante y tan precioso.

Mark parecía no querer escucharle, penetrandole sin descando mientras jugaba con sus caderas buscando el ángulo ideal. "¿No estabas ansioso por sentirme dentro? Ahora cállate y tómalo" sus palabras envían olas de placer que Donghyuck interpreta como su muy extraño fetiche por sentirse usado.

Sin opciones, ser follado de esa manera, como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Su mente poniendose en blanco cuando golpea ese punto dulce, haciéndole delirar y temblar sin poder exigir un trato mas delicado. 

"Estoy cerca mphmmm Alfa! me voy a correr.." 

"Correte en mi polla precioso" 

Donghyuck alcanza su climax sintiendo su cuerpo en literal llamas, el placer dejandole al borde de la inocencia. Mark continua follandole gruñendo al sentir el coño del omega contraerse apretandole incluso más en espasmos dignos de un orgasmo excepcional. 

Una sonrisa estirandose en su rostro al verlo sin fuerzas, cubierto de sudor mientras él no detenia sus embestidas.

Vaya puta.

"Te lo daré todo Donghyuck, voy a llenar este coño apretado hasta el límite" el Alfa susurra en su oido besando el hombro del castaño.

El omega gime renegando, sintiendo el falo palpitar amenazando con depositar toda su carga directo en su vientre "M-mark..." estaba creciendo más, apunto de llenarle y Donghyuck de repente recuerda lo importante "Agh! n-no Mark! no he tomado pastillas desde hace mucho tiempo" sus llamados son inútiles para cuando Mark toma su cabello entre sus dedos tirando de el sin hacerle daño. 

"¿No lo quieres entonces?"la pregunta le soprende, Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior sintiendo un nuevo orgasmo creándose en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

"Sabes que sí" la respuesta hace que Mark sonría sobre su hombro. Besando la mejilla del más bajito sintiéndose realmente cerca.

"Entonces no olvides tomar una mañana o le daremos un pequeño hermano a Jaemin muy pronto" Donghyuck maldice por no tener fuerzas para golpearle por eso.

Recibiendo la carga del Alfa finalmente llenando su coño sin parar. Mark muerde su hombro corriendose dentro del castaño mientras toma su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. 

"Mhm... " el omega sonríe al bajar de su climax, era la tercera vez que se corría en la noche ya no tenia fuerzas para existir. Sin embargo, estaba a salvo, entre los brazos del Alfa que le sostenían como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mark parece recuperarse con rapidez, saliendo del mayor una vez se asegura que ni una gota se desperdicie. Donghyuck le deja maniobrarlo una vez mas para girarle con cuidado para mirarle a los ojos.

"No te haces una idea de cuantas veces fantasie con esto" los labios del Alfa se posicionan sobre sus labios besandole delicadamente, sus manos sosteniendole de pie mientras sonríe una vez Donghyuck le corresponde con entusiasmo.

"Es tan incorrecto" el omega suspira uniendo su frente a la del menor. Riendo por lo bajo al sentir los labios del azabache depositar un beso corto en su nariz.

"Nada es incorrecto, no soy ningún niño" el mayor asiente riendo una vez más pensando en lo muy claro que tenía eso después de lo que acababa de pasar. Mark revuelve los ojos mientras acaricia los costados del omega dulcemente "Jaemin lo sabe" 

Donghyuck siente su corazón caer en picada hasta sus pies. Sus ojos entornandose en dos lindos circulos que hacen a Mark reír. 

"Eso- eso no puede ser..." 

"No hay nada que le esconda a Jaemin" aquella declaración resulta ridicula para Donghyuck quien le observa con incredulidad "Bueno tal vez los detalles de como quería follarme a su madre" 

"Sin duda eres el peor pervertido que he conocido" Mark ríe sin realmente tener como refutar aquello "¿entonces que fue lo que le dijiste?" sus brazos se posicionan en los hombros del mas alto mirandole con diversión esperando una respuesta que no le pusiera los pelos de punta.

"Que estoy enamorado de ti" Donghyuck siente su corazón detenerse, la mani derecha del Alfa acariciando su mejilla mientras besa sus labios una vez, un poco mas corto. 

"Mark... yo..." 

"Entiendo que es repentino, que no deberia decirtelo después de haber hecho esto y en estas condiciones pero" 

"Shhh" Donghyuck le besa una vez más sonriendo ampliamente al notar su lindo rostro iluminado con ilusión. 

Sabía que estaba siendo honesto y eso era lo importante. 

"Vamos a ir despacio ¿está bien?" irónico teniendo en cuenta lo que habían acabado de hacer, pero Mark sabia a que se refería "Primero tememos que encontrar una forma de hacer que esto funcione" el Alfa asiente, aunque a ninguno de los dos le importara las condiciones de su relación, no sería de esa forma para todo el mundo.

"Está bien" dice finalmente empujandole a su pecho mientras besa su cabeza delicadamente. 

"Mamá!!!" 

Donghyuck siente su corazón detenerse cuando escucha la puerta de la cocina abrirse sin previo aviso. La imagen de un Jaemin consternado apareciendo en su campo de visión cuando se percata de la escena. Por suerte Mark consigue posicionarse frente a Donghyuck impidiendole al chico una vista que posiblemente le traumatizaria de por vida.

"Jaemin, cariño yo-" 

"No" el joven eleva su mano en el aire deteniendole en seco "Solo dime que se cuidaron, odiaria que Mark fuera padre de mi hermano" 

El omega siente la verguenza llegar hasta sus mejillas siendo consciente de la sonrisa que se estira en el estúpidamente guapo rostro del Alfa. 

"Ya sal de aquí" la orden resulta ser suficiente para hacer que el rubio obedeciera. 

Una carcajada siendo escuchada a lo lejos. 

Donghyuck recuesta su rostro contra la espalda del Alfa sintiendo que jamás sería capaz de ver a su hijo a los ojos otra vez.

"Mark" 

"Mhm..?"

"Cuando salga de aquí, tenga fuerzas y me haya dado un baño haré que los dos paguen" 

Mark Lee ríe por lo bajo tomandole en sus brazos. 

"Seguro" 

Donghyuck lloriquea sabiendo que no había forma de escapar ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos y comentarios si les gusto :D  
> recuerden que nadie les fuerza a leer/consumir contenido que los hace sentir incómodos.  
> hasta la proxima bai<3


End file.
